DIRTY LITTLE SECRET
by Syriel-Stevenson-Taylor
Summary: HALLELUJAH! IT WORKS WARNING! WINCEST EN VU ALORS SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS LISEZ AUTRE CHOSE MERCI
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION WINCEST DONC SI T'AS UN PROBLEME AVEC NE LIS PAS CETTE FIC!

POUR LES AUTRES ALLEZ Y ET LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS JUSTE HISTOIRE QUE JE SACHE SI JE DOIS CONTINUER CETTE FIC OU NON

(QUOI QUE JE VAIS TOUT DE MEME LA FINIR REVIEW OU PAS CAR C'EST PAS DANS MES HABITUDES DE PAS ACHEVER UN TRUC ET DE LE LAISSER POURRIR DANS UN COIN DE MON PC!)

LES PERSOS: SAM, DEAN ET JOHN WINCHESTER. BOBBY SINGER, ET QUELQUES PERSONNAGES DE MA PROPRE CREATION

AVERTISSEMENT: SUPERNATURAL NE M'APPARTIENT PAS DE MEME QUE SAM, DEAN ET JOHN WINCHESTER PAREIL POUR BOBBY SINGER. LES SEULS CHOSES QUI M'APPARTIENNENT C'EST LA FIC QUE VOUS LISEZ, ET LES PERSONNAGES FICTIFS EN DEHORS DE CEUX DE LA SERIE

ALORS MERCI DE RESPECTER MES CREATIONS ET DE NE PAS ME PLAGIER

SUR CE BONNE LECTURE A VOUS

A BIENTOT

* * *

DIRTY LITTLE SECRET 1

South Dakota.

Two days before the 4th july

Sam vient d'avoir 16ans et il commence à se poser beaucoup de questions. Mais pour lui une chose est sure : Dean est devenu son unique centre d'intérêt ! Du haut de ses 16ans, il use de toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Et il ressent de plus en plus une envie quasi obsessionnelle de le toucher. Et même beaucoup plus que ça, mais il n'osera jamais de peur de le choquer et surtout parce qu'il sait que c'est mal, qu'il ne doit pas penser à son frère de cette manière.

Ça fait déjà 3 bonnes semaines qu'ils sont chez l'Oncle Bobby. Il fait atrocement chaud à cette période de l'année et heureusement c'est les vacances d'été. Il a noté plusieurs changements bizarres, en effet, leur père semble de fort bonne humeur et en pleine forme. Dean par contre semble encore plus fatigué et taciturne que d'habitude. C'est à croire qu'il ne dort pas assez, voir presque pas et quelque chose lui mine considérablement l'esprit… Alors le plus jeune des Winchester décide de se rapprocher un peu plus de son frère aîné pour essayer d'en avoir le cœur net. Il s'est mis à le surveiller de prés, pour essayer de le faire parler mais en vain. Dean lui sort toujours la même rengaine : c'était Rien d'autre que la routine habituelle…

Mais Sam ne s'avoue pas vaincu pour autant et compte bien lui tirer les vers du nez…

Mais une affaire vient contrecarrer ses plans.

Un groupe de vampires sévit dans l'état voisin et ils doivent s'occuper de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Après une enquête minutieuse, ils ont récolté tous les éléments qu'il leur fallait pour commencer la chasse. C'est ainsi qu'ils se mettent en route, son père, son frère, oncle Bobby et lui pour la chasse. Laquelle va très mal tournée, mais uniquement pour l'un d'entre eux...

Quelle ironie que de se retrouver dans un bled paumé du nom de Valentine dans le Nebraska, en entendant le nom de la ville Sam a failli éclater de rire mais il s'est abstenu. Il a suivi les indications de leur père et a embarqué dans l'Impala sans poser la moindre question. Durant le voyage, il s'est contenté de regarder le paysage défiler tout en observant attentivement les réactions de son frère. Ce dernier sitôt installé à l'avant dans la voiture, coté passager, s'est endormi. Bobby les précède avec son vieux pick up car il connaît bien le chemin.

Le trajet durant prés d'une heure et demie pendant laquelle Dean a dormi. Puis ils sont finalement arrivé, et Bobby se gare prés du Valentine City park. John arrête lui aussi la voiture puis il lui ordonne d'aller voir oncle Bobby. Sam s'exécute mais il se débrouille surtout pour pouvoir observer discrètement les deux occupants sans en avoir l'air. L'oncle Bobby ne s'est bien sur rendu compte de rien, et les deux autres non plus, tant sa tactique est à la fois subtile et très discrète. Pendant quelques minutes, il voit leur père se pencher vers Dean et il lui semble qu'il lui parle doucement à l'oreille. Son frère secoue délicatement la tête et lui répond quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il voit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attend pas du tout ! Il voit le visage de leur père se rapprocher lentement de celui de Dean et quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres se posent doucement sur son front, puis il le voit lui prendre le visage à deux mains puis poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il voit clairement que Dean est en train de répondre à ce baiser abject et corrompu. Sam sent son corps se figer brusquement. La seconde suivante, la pointe acérée d'une jalousie destructrice lui transperce le cœur, telle la pointe d'une flèche empoisonnée !

Dans la voiture, la conversation se poursuit :

- Dean, tu aurais dû rester chez Bobby pour te reposer, tu sais.

Dean sourit puis essaie de rassurer son père sur son état de santé :

- T'inquiètes pas, ça va. Je vais bien, ok ?

- Non, Dean. Ça je le vois rien qu'en te regardant. Tu es totalement épuisé, tu dors pas assez et…

- Et quoi ? Demande Dean en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Et tu aurais dû rester te reposer au lieu de nous accompagner ! J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Dean tu comprends ?

Sans répondre, l'aîné des Winchester sort de la voiture et rejoint son frère cadet et Bobby. A ce moment là, Sam lui jette un regard noir, et il ne comprend pas du tout pourquoi il lui lance un tel regard. Toujours est-il qu'il n'a pas la tête à chercher à comprendre. Leur père les rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Comme à son habitude, le père Winchester dirige les opérations :

- Bon. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, ils ne sont que 6 donc, on va se séparer en deux groupes : Sam tu pars avec Bobby et vous allez prendre le coté EST du parc. Dean et moi on va s'occuper de l'autre coté, et on se retrouve au milieu, près du chalet. Des questions ?

- Ouais, juste une ! Déclare soudain Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sam ? Demande son père.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que t'embarques Dean avec toi ?

- C'est juste que j'ai pas besoin de lui dire clairement ce qu'il doit faire, et puis tu sais très bien que ton frère est un vrai tireur d'élite, donc la question ne se pose même pas.

- Mouais, c'est ça ! Mais figures-toi que je vises aussi bien que lui, donc là c'est MOI qui vais t'accompagner !

- Ok, Sammy si c'est comme ça que tu le conçois, pourquoi pas. Bon allez, on y va. Déclare John Winchester, légèrement contrarié.

« _Là au moins, je suis sûr et certain que tu poseras pas tes mains dégueulasses sur LUI !_ » Se dit intérieurement Sam, en suivant son père.

Puis quelques secondes après il jette un œil vers son frère et le voit afficher un sourire ironique en secouant doucement la tête. Signe que comme d'habitude, il est entièrement d'accord avec leur père. En bon petit soldat qu'il est, ça parait évident a présent, Sam comprend parfaitement pourquoi il lui obéit comme ça, aveuglément ! Il sait que quelque chose d'ignoble oblige Dean a suivre ce que lui dit son père et il sait ce que c'est. Ce lien immonde, destructeur et méprisable. Comment est-ce que leur père avait pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Et pire encore : comment diable Dean avait pu se laisser faire de la sorte ? Toutes ces questions tournent dans l'esprit de Sam et il ne peut s'empêcher de porter un regard haineux à son père ! Il ne peut contenir sa colère car, oui lui même a de profonds sentiments pour son frère Dean, mais à cette différence près c'est que LUI, il ne s'est jamais permis de le toucher et sûrement pas de cette manière la !

Le père et le fils cadet commencent à suivre un chemin qui traverse tout le parc du coté Ouest.

A presque un kilomètre de là, debout devant la porte d'une sorte de chalet au milieu de nulle part, un homme les observe attentivement et un sombre sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Encore de la chair fraîche ! Du sang tout neuf, et il entendait de là, les battements réguliers de leurs cœurs. Un bruit qui empli douloureusement ses tympans, le sang que le cœur fait circuler dans leur corps réveille son instinct de prédateur. Et soudain, c'est la faim qui se met à le tourmenter furieusement, mais il sait que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Le soleil ne s'est pas encore couché alors il va devoir attendre encore deux bonnes heures de plus avant de pouvoir se délecter de leur sang.

Quelque part dans le chalet, il entend distinctement des mouvements, signe que sa sœur vient de se réveiller elle aussi. C'est sa sœur de sang au sens propre du terme. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il entend un autre mouvement délicat, presque imperceptible mais pas pour une oreille aussi fine que la sienne. Son fils lui aussi s'éveille tout doucement et s'étire lentement avant de glisser un pied hors de son lit.

L'adolescent voit sa tante et lui fait un grand sourire auquel la jeune femme répond. Bientôt, ils rejoignent celui qui les a transformé. Celui qu'ils connaissent depuis des siècles et qui a toujours su les protéger quelle que soient les circonstances. Celui-là même, avec qui ils ont traversaient les années. L'homme se tourne légèrement vers eux et un beau sourire apparaît sur son visage. Alors ils restent tous les trois prés de la porte. L'adolescent se blotti doucement contre son père et ce dernier referme ses bras sur lui tout naturellement.

La jeune femme voit que son frère qui regarde au loin et suit son regard, elle le sent presque prêt à bondir sur ces proies. Elle arrive à percevoir la fabuleuse lueur de glace qui anime ses yeux, mais elle sent aussi qu'il est quelque peu inquiet. Elle comprend parfaitement quand elle voit elle aussi les machettes aiguisées telles des lames de rasoir, que les deux hommes portent à leur ceinture.

- On devrait peut être partir avant qu'ils arrivent, tu crois pas, Kelly ?

L'homme secoue lentement la tête et se tourne enfin vers elle, quelques secondes plus tard, il l'attire contre lui et dépose un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme pour la rassurer.

- Non… Pas encore, Coco. Parce que ces abrutis n'ont pas encore idée à quel point ils se sont foutu dans la merde…

La jeune femme se serre contre lui et pose sa tête au creux de son épaule puis elle lui demande doucement :

- Ce sont des chasseurs, c'est ça ?

- Exact… Mais ils ont pas choisi le meilleur moment pour venir, en plus regardes les : seulement deux adultes et deux gamins, dont un qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 16ans.

- Oui je vois ça, Kelly mais je sais pas… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, tu comprends ?

- Ouais… Moi aussi figures-toi. Alors dés que le soleil se couche, on en chope un seul et on met les voiles juste après, ok ?

- D'accord. Je pense que ce serait plus sage.

- Ok. Alors vas prévenir les autres qu'on va avoir une très belle cible et que ce sera notre dîner. Ni plus ni moins. Et surtout dis bien à Diamond d'aller en ville maintenant et de rameuter tous les autres, ici en passant par l'arrière du parc.

- Kelly… Tu es sur que… Commence la jeune femme.

- Ouais, sur à 100%. Je veux juste leur réserver un accueil digne de ce nom ! Ils ne sont que 4 mais ils vont se retrouver face à un énorme problème…

Lorsqu'elle voit son frère afficher un sourire machiavélique, toute inquiétude l'ayant quitté, la jeune femme répond à son sourire et acquiesce d'un discret signe de la tête puis pénètre à l'intérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, son frère regarde de nouveau vers les deux hommes qui s'avancent lentement mais sûrement vers le centre du parc se rapprochant ainsi de plus en plus du chalet puis il quitte la terrasse et entre dans le chalet en bois et referme la porte derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey hey!_**

**_Désolé pour le retard mais ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour me remettre sur cette fic. disons juste que comme je bosse d'arrache pied sur beaucoup de fics en meme temps, (une bonne quinzaine au bas mot ptdr!) _**

**_c'est parfois un peu dur pour moi de trouver un moment pour finir mes chapitres! Mais comme j'ai la "chance" d'avoir pratiquement un disque dur a la place du cerveau, je vais quand meme réussir à me mettre à jour! donc je vous demanderai d'avoir la gentillesse de patienter ^^ _**

**_merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui suivent mes fics, ça me fait super plaisir! Ps: les reviews sont toutes les bienvenues! alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage et vos impressions sur ce chapitre. (que j'ai fini en tout juste quelques heures!) pfiou! il est 4:36am alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous dit a très bientot!_**

**_bon je m'arrête là mdr_**

**_C'était la : NOTE DE L'AUTEUR XD_**

* * *

DIRTY LITTLE SECRET CHAPITRE 2

5:40pm

John Winchester s'arrête quelques instants pour appeler son fils aîné et savoir s'il y a du nouveau. La conversation dure plusieurs minutes et il regrette aussitôt de ne pas être à ses cotés pour couvrir ses arrières, et s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave, non pas qu'il veuille le materner, mais il sait que son fils aîné a très peu dormi la nuit dernière et c'est surtout ça qui l'inquiète, d'autant plus qu'il en est le seul et unique responsable.

En fait, ce coup de fil est beaucoup plus équivoque qu'il n'y paraît. S'il l'a appelé c'est aussi et surtout pour entendre sa voix. Cette voix légèrement grave mais si douce qui le fait vibrer lorsqu'il l'entend.

Son cœur bat toujours plus vite quand il l'entend. Ils se parlent à demi mots mais ils se comprennent aussi bien que s'ils étaient cote à cote. Au fil du temps, leur relation est devenue quasi fusionnelle. Dean a comblé le vide laissé par sa mère, et John sent son cœur se serrer à cette pensée, car il sait ce que tout ça a engendré

Il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une culpabilité colossale peser sur lui quand il pense à ce que sa Mary penserait si elle savait…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sent pas le regard chargé de reproches que lui lance Sam, le plus jeune de ses fils. Mais le plus terrible c'est qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas tout de suite du danger qui les guette.

Il est trop préoccupé par sa relation avec Dean qui a pris une tournure des plus étranges depuis quelques années. Les rayons du soleil se font de plus en plus rares, signe que l'astre lumineux est en train de se coucher.

La logique aurait voulu qu'ils battent en retraite mais il est trop concentré sur son obsession de surprendre ces maudits vampires et de les exterminer pour pouvoir penser de façon rationnelle.

Ils sont à peine à une cinquantaine de mètres du chalet quand un bruit alarmant qui le fait brusquement redescendre sur terre. Des coups de feu déchirent le silence pesant qui régnait jusque là.

- Putain ! C'était quoi ça ? S'écrit Sam affolé.

Mais son père s'est déjà précipité vers le chalet. Sam le suit et le voit penché au dessus de Bobby qui semble vraiment sonné. Il voit les corps décapités de trois hommes et une femme gisant sur le sol de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée, grande ouverte.

Le père Winchester tente de faire reprendre connaissance au vieux chasseur.

- Bobby ! Allez, mon vieux réveilles toi, bon sang !

Son vieil ami ouvre lentement les yeux et regarde autour de lui l'air hagard. Puis il se redresse instantanément.

- Dean ! Putain, c'est pas vrai !

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? Bobby ? Où est Dean ? Demande brusquement John qui sent son calme s'évaporer à la vitesse de la lumière.

Le vieux chasseur se lève tant bien que mal et chose étrange, quand il rencontre le regard de John Winchester, il détourne les yeux.

- Bobby ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? Reprend John.

- J'en sais absolument rien John ! Ils nous attendaient. Je comprends pas comment ils ont pu savoir qu'on venait ! Et ils ne sont pas 6 comme on l'avait cru au début ! Ils sont 13 ! Et ils avaient un vrai arsenal avec eux ! Ils nous ont tirés dessus, nom de dieu ! Comment on a pu se gourer à ce point-là ?

- Bobby mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, bordel de merde ? Vocifère John.

- Je suis désolé, John ! Mais je me suis retrouvé projeté parterre en une fraction de seconde et tu connais Dean ! Il s'est interposé ! Après ça, je sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé !

Sam sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Plus le temps passe et plus un terrible pressentiment s'infiltre sournoisement en lui, quelque d'horrible est arrivé à son frère et à cette pensée il sent une énorme boule lui monter dans la gorge ! Tout ça, c'est sa faute à lui, qui a laissé sa jalousie prendre le dessus !

- Putain ! Je le savais ! Bobby, je te jure que si par malheur il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, t'es un homme mort ! Réplique le père Winchester en le repoussant violemment.

Bobby manque de tomber et c'est Sam qui le rattrape de justesse puis il s'exclame :

- T'as pas besoin de t'en prendre à lui, comme ça Papa ! Si tu cherches vraiment quelqu'un a blâmer ici, t'as qu'à t'en prendre à moi ! Parce que c'est moi qui aie donné l'idée stupide de t'accompagner à la place de Dean ! Et crois-moi que si je pouvais prendre sa place, maintenant, je le ferai sans hésiter !

- Toi, je te conseille de la fermer ! Parce que tu en as assez fait comme ça ! Répond instantanément son père.

Un bruit de pas traînants les met tous en alerte. Une femme passe la porte et s'écroule sur le sol. Elle a encore une seringue à demie pleine de sang plantée dans le cou. Signe que Dean ne s'est pas laissé entraîné sans avoir au préalable tenter le tout pour le tout.

La seringue contient le sang d'un mort qui est un vrai poison pour les vampires. Elle essaie de se relever mais avant de pouvoir y parvenir John lui injecte le reste du sang, alors elle s'écroule lourdement sur le sol.

John attache solidement la jeune femme et entre dans le chalet pour vérifier si d'autres vampires ne s'y trouvent pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il voit que la porte de la cuisine est ouverte et que toutes les pièces sont vides. Mais aucun signe de son fils aîné.

Tout ce qu'il retrouve c'est le pendentif pendu à la poignée de la porte qui donne sur l'arrière du chalet. Le cordon en cuir est maculé de sang. John saisit le petit objet et son cœur cogne violemment dans sa poitrine.

Dans sa main, il sent la liquide sombre s'écouler lentement et son instinct lui souffle que quelque de terrible est arrivé à son fils aîné et qu'il en est personnellement responsable !

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demande Sam derrière lui.

La voix du plus jeune de ses fils le fait presque sursauter. Se reprenant, il glisse le pendentif dans sa poche et lui répond sur un ton tranchant :

- Non. Il semblerait que ces enfoirés se soient tous tirés… En embarquant Dean avec eux !

- Papa… Je suis dé…

Mais avant que Sam ait pu finir sa phrase, John sort de la maison et rejoint Bobby qui surveillait la jeune vampire.

- Bon, on va embarquer cette ordure pour essayer de la faire parler. Déclare-t-il. Puis il jette les clefs de l'Impala à son fils cadet qui les ai rejoint et lui ordonne :

- Toi, tu vas chercher la voiture ! Bobby, tu l'accompagne. Et ne mettez pas 3 jours, ok ?

- Ok. Réplique le vieux chasseur.

Une fois qu'il les voit s'éloigner, il se penche vers la jeune femme et lui balance une gifle pour la réveiller.

- Allez ! Réveilles toi ma belle ! Ordonne-t-il, brusquement.

La vampire ouvre les yeux puis éclate de rire et lui lance :

- C'est comme ça que tu réveilles ta femme tous les jours ?

A ces mots, ce n'est pas une gifle qu'elle reçoit mais un violent coup de poing.

- Tu parleras quand je t'aurai posé une question, et pas avant ! Alors je te conseille de rester polie avec moi, avant que je t'injecte encore un peu de sang mort pour que tu te montres un peu plus conciliante !

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir me faire parler ? Tu peux me trancher la tête tout de suite, espèce de pauvre con, parce que quoi que tu me fasses, je te dirais rien !

John saisit le jeune femme par les cordes et la soulève du sol et ne mâche pas ses mots :

- Tu parleras. Crois moi. Même s'il faut que je t'injecte des litres et des litres de sang de mort, tu me diras ce que je veux savoir !

- Oh ? Et qu'est ce que tu veux savoir de si important pour toi qui te pousserait à me grader en vie et à me torturer ? Ricane la jeune vampire.

John sort la seringue de la poche de sa veste et la glisse sous le nez de la jeune femme :

- Je veux savoir où tes enfoirés de potes ont emmené mon fils !

- Ah, c'était ton fils ? Oooopsss, désolée ! Sourit la jeune vampire avec un sourire narquois.

Le chasseur sent son cœur cesser de battre plusieurs secondes. Pourquoi est-ce que cette ordure a utilisé le passé ? Se pourrait-il que…

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait ? Demande le chasseur en la menaçant avec sa seringue.

- Ah, ça, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander ! Moi, je suis juste resté pour vous faire perdre du temps rien de plus ! Et je dois dire que ça marche du tonnerre !

En entendant ces mots, John Winchester lui balance son poing dans la figure et lui injecte toute la seringue. La jeune femme pousse un terrible gémissement et s'écroule inconsciente sur le sol.

John sent que son instinct le pousse à vouloir décapiter cette maudite créature mais il sait que s'il laisse sa colère prendre le dessus, il n'aura aucune chance de retrouver son fils. Alors il se met à maudire la terre entière à commencer par lui-même parce qu'il sait parfaitement que si cette affaire a aussi mal tourner, c'est de sa faute !

C'était sensé être une affaire rapide et très simple mais tout ça avait pris une tournure digne d'un de ses plus grands cauchemars, et le temps lui était compté…


	3. Chapter 3

3rd July 6:03pm

Bobby est adossé à la portière de son vieux pick up et il repense à l'interrogatoire de cette maudite créature. La détermination dont avait fait preuve John Winchester pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions lui a mis la chair de poule. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi froid et acharné. Il avait patiemment torturé la jeune vampire pendant des heures afin que cette idiote réponde enfin à ses questions. Finalement la créature avait joué avec lui durant des heures et lui avait dit que ses amis bougeaient sans cesse parce qu'ils savent parfaitement que des chasseurs sont à leurs trousses. Mais qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se déplaçaient, ils laissaient des traces de leur passage. Des traces évidentes.

Et juste avant que le chasseur ne la décapite, la jeune femme avait laissé échapper un ricanement cynique avant de lui donner l'adresse exacte en ajoutant bien sur que c'était probablement trop tard. L'information recueillie les a conduit jusqu'à cette grande maison isolée à la sortie de la ville. Une grande maison abandonnée qui avait un sombre passé. Mais les chasseurs ne sont là que pour une seule raison. Exterminer ces foutus vampires et récupérer Dean en un seul morceau, si possible. Et déjà 24h se sont écoulées depuis sa disparition et Dieu seul savait ce que ces maudites créatures lui avaient déjà fait subir !

Bobby jette un œil à John et voit que ce dernier est au bord de la crise de nerfs, lui-même n'a pas dormi depuis que l'aîné des fils Winchester a disparu. Surtout que la culpabilité commence à peser un certain poids sur ses vieilles épaules. Et quand il a le malheur de jeta un œil au cadet des Winchester, il sent son cœur se serrer. Il peut imaginer ce que ce pauvre Sam doit ressentir. Et niveau culpabilité il devait avoir sa dose. Sans comptait que son père lui jetait sans cesse des regards chargés de reproches en tous genres.

Le vieux chasseur avait pitié de l'adolescent. Il se doutait bien que John Winchester était quasi à bout de nerfs, c'est sur. Mais était-ce un raison suffisante pour s'en prendre au plus jeune de ces fils ? Bobby Singer laisse échapper un profond soupir. Décidément John pouvait être un bel enfoiré quand il s'y mettait. Il décide que sitôt que cette maudite affaire allait être réglée, il allait devoir lui sonner les cloches à propos de son comportement mais pour l'heure il devait attendre lendemain pour aller exterminer ces ordures. Et il n'était que 18h. Ce qui voulait dire que la nuit allait être longue.

Les grilles de la villa sont hermétiquement fermées et il leur a fallu faire le tour pour avoir une chance de pouvoir apercevoir ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans la demeure. Tout est bien trop tranquille. C'est un peu comme le calme avant la tempête. John Winchester reste debout prés de sa voiture, les mains dans les poches de son jeans, les yeux fixés sur cette grande maison. Sa colère ne fait que croître. Et les mêmes questions tournent en boucle dans son esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que tout avait pris une telle tournure désastreuse ?! Qu'est-ce que ces espèces de fils de pute sont venus foutre dans cette foutue baraque ?! Et qui plus est, vus qu'ils étaient si nombreux, et qu'ils disposaient d'un véritable arsenal, pourquoi ne pas avoir patiemment attendu qu'ils soient tous présent pour s'en prendre à eux ?! A moins que…

L'idée qui lui traverse l'esprit lui fait froid dans le dos. S'ils ne comptaient pas se servir de Dean comme « déjeuné » il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule autre alternative. Et à cette pensée John Winchester sait que si par malheur ça produisait, il aurait alors aucune autre solution. D'un côté ça le démange de prendre sa machette et de grimper dans sa voiture et de défoncer ces putains de grilles et d'aller tous leur arracher la tête mais d'un autre côté il sait que c'est complètement suicidaire...

Il sent le regard du vieux chasseur sur lui mais il n'est vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter qui ce soit.

Cependant, Bobby réfléchit quelques secondes et décide d'aller lui parler. Il n'a pas trop envie de se confronter une fois de plus à John, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Il sait parfaitement qu'il est en train de ruminer encore et encore et d'essayer d'échafauder un plan pour récupérer l'aîné de ses fils en un seul morceau mais la nuit est en train de tomber et le moment est vraiment très mal choisi pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Alors il s'approche lentement du chasseur mais avant même qu'il ne soit arrivé prés de lui, John l'arrête :

- Quoi que tu aies à dire, je m'en fous complètement.

- John… Insiste le vieux chasseur.

Mais l'instant d'après, il voit John s'éloigner. Ce dernier préfère mettre une certaine distance entre lui, et le vieux chasseur parce qu'il sait qu'il suffirait d'un seul mot, pour que ça dégénère.

John Winchester s'en veut à mort. Il sait que tout ça, c'est entièrement de sa faute. Si son fils aîné a été pris pour cible par ces foutus vampires c'est tout simplement parce qu'au lieu de le laisser souffler un peu chez Bobby, et de mieux se préparer pour affronter ces monstres, il a préféré l'avoir prés de lui et même s'il sait que c'était profondément égoïste, que leur relation n'a strictement rien de normal, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. Mais bien entendu, le fait de le laisser flâner chez le vieux chasseur, c'était aussi à double tranchant. Alors lorsque Dean avait insisté pour participer à cette chasse, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser.

Pourtant Il sait que Sam est loin d'être aveugle et que même s'il n'a jamais fait la moindre réflexion cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se doutait de rien. Loin de la. Il sait parfaitement que Sam est d'une intelligence redoutable et peut être même qu'il savait déjà quelle était la véritable nature de la relation qu'il entretient avec Dean. Et quelques heures plus tôt, la manière dont Sam avait réagi lui avait donné une quasi irrésistible envie de le gifler. Il était bien loin le temps où Sammy suivait ses ordres sans broncher.

Et il se doute que tôt ou tard, cela ira devenir de pire en pire. Même s'il use de plus en plus d'autorité ça ne va rien changer au problème. Soudain une pensée furtive et quelque peu dérangeante lui traverse l'esprit. Il s'efforce de la chasser mais ça persiste. En fait pour lui, l'idéal serait que Sam ne soit plus dans ses pattes. C'est écœurant, totalement abject mais ce serait la solution idéale. Il pousse un profond soupir et prend son journal. Il grimpe dans la voiture et essaie de se concentrer sur sa lecture pourtant son esprit lui fait faux bond et ses pensées dérivent lentement vers tout autre chose.

Il se souvient parfaitement des différentes émotions qui l'ont traversé au fil des ans. La nuit où Mary avait péri dans ce terrible incendie, avait été la pire de toute son existence. Cette nuit-là, quelque chose était mort en lui, de la même manière que la vie avait quitté le corps de Mary et pendant des mois il n'avait été qu'un père absent, alors que la logique aurait voulu qu'il se consacre essentiellement à ce qu'il lui restait : ses deux fils. Sammy qui n'était encore qu'un bébé en bas age et Dean qui n'était guère plus âgé !

Hors, son obstination aveugle à vouloir traquer la chose immonde qui avait mit une fin brutale à la vie de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, l'avait éloigné de ses enfants. Tout ça l'avait détourné de son bien le plus précieux. Comme un souffle perfide et maléfique. Un gouffre désagréable et malsain l'avait poussé à s'acharner à chasser toutes ces maudites créatures surnaturelles qui peuplent les ténèbres. Et le temps qu'il se rende compte du désastre qu'il était lui-même en train d'édifier comme un horrible mur de briques, des années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Et à la place du père aimant, compréhensif et protecteur, il était devenu un vulgaire sergent instructeur autoritaire et pragmatique. Et plus borné qu'un troupeau de mules, cela va de soit.

Il n'y avait plus aucune marque d'affection, et encore moins de jeux totalement anodins et joyeux, qui les auraient réunis tous les trois. Tout, absolument tout tournait autour de la chasse, et l'entraînement intensif qu'il infligeait régulièrement à ses fils avait pris des proportions inimaginables ! C'est comme si, à la mort de Mary, tous les trois avaient brusquement cessé d'être une famille. le temps passait à une vitesse incroyable. Et bien des années après la mort de la mère de ses enfants, il en était toujours au même point. Ses recherches concernant la terrifiante entité qui avait violemment arraché la vie de sa pauvre femme, étaient restées infructueuses. Alors à défaut, il s'était lancé dans une vendetta vengeresse complètement aveugle.

Les entraînements militaires qu'il enseignait quotidiennement à ses deux fils, se poursuivaient. Et il restait là pendant des heures durant, alors que les deux garçons répétaient inlassablement ce qu'ils devaient apprendre par cœur, tout, concernant la survie dans un monde peuplé de créatures aussi sournoises qu'effrayantes et meurtrières. Ses enfants étaient dociles et il ne les quittait pas des yeux un seul instant. Pourtant, son regard semblait être incontestablement attiré par Dean. C'est là qu'il s'était surpris à observer attentivement son fils aîné. Au début, il pensait sincèrement que c'était uniquement dans le but de vérifier que Dean avait assimilé tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné, mais peu à peu, John s'était alors aperçu que son regard s'attardait de plus en plus souvent, sur ce jeune corps en pleine croissance… Et plus que de raison. Ses yeux ripaient sans cesse sur ce corps svelte en mouvement, et l'espace d'un minute, il avait eu un flash d'une précision hallucinante, et il s'était aperçu que son regard n'avait strictement rien d'innocent.

Son attention s'était automatiquement focalisée sur les reins de l'aîné des fils. Et son regard avait capté la courbes sensuelles de ses fesses cachées par le fin tissu de son jogging. Et à force de le regarder bouger comme ça, il s'était rendu compte que Dean était diablement sexy pour son age. Et il comprenant aisément pourquoi toutes les filles qu'ils croisaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder l'adolescent. Et bien sur, sitôt que cette pensée amusante lui traversa l'esprit, son regard ne pouvait plus se détacher de ce corps athlétique. Et dés lors, il avait éprouvé une envie quasi irrésistible de saisir Dean par la taille, de le plaquer sauvagement contre lui, de poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche charnue et d'y glisser sa langue pour en explorer tous les aspects, pour ensuite de lui ôter ses vêtements et de le prendre comme ça, sans même se préoccuper de l'étendue horrible et ignoble de ses actes.

C'est là, qu'il avait réalisé que quelque chose d'effroyable était en train d'altérer radicalement sa perception objective et il ne savait pas du tout comment stopper ce processus désastreux. Car toutes ces pensées avaient brusquement réveillé sa libido ! Des lors, il s'était lui-même entravé pour éviter de déraper dangereusement vers ce qu'il savait être une aberration abjecte et totalement contre nature. Il était devenu irascible, intransigeant et quasi tyrannique. Il passait son temps à aboyer des ordres pour éviter de succomber à ces pensées immondes qui lui traversaient l'esprit à chaque seconde, à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de poser son regard sur Dean.

De plus en plus souvent, durant ces maudites nuits où le sommeil prenait un malin plaisir à le fuir et à le laisser plongé dans ses pensées aussi noires que les ténèbres, combien de fois il s'était dit qu'il lui serait tellement facile de succomber à ce désir ardent et dévastateur, au lieu de rester prostré, comme ça dans l'obscurité de cette chambre sordide pendant que l'objet de ses fantasmes malsains, se tenait juste à quelques mètres derrière une porte qui lui serait si facile d'ouvrir !

Mais il avait décidé de rester inflexible par rapport à cette déviance méprisable et tout ce qu'elle incluait. Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait ressenti le besoin quasi irrépressible d'abuser de l'innocence son propre fils, mais quelques temps après, il s'était brusquement rendu compte, que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger, bien au contraire car une chose évidente se révéla aussi brutalement que pourrait le faire une puissante décharge électrique. C'est là, qu'il avait compris qu'il était encore plus malade qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début, car en essayant d'analyser la provenance de ces pulsions plus que tordues, il avait mis le doigt dans un engrenage infernal !

Parce que derrière tout ça, comme si cela ne suffit pas, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que son cœur battait à tout rompre chaque fois que Dean posait son regard sur lui, à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, John sentait son cœur manquer un battement. Et quand il voyait son fils lui adresser un sourire franc et joyeux c'était comme s'il voyait un ange lui sourire.

Ses grands yeux verts étaient étincelants, aussi limpides que les profondeurs de la mer des caraïbes, et ils le tenaient à leurs merci, comme s'il regardait deux précieuses émeraudes. Et lorsque son propre regard ripait sur ces lèvres pulpeuses sans qu'il s'en rende réellement, Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait envie de les embrasser ! Son fils aîné est une véritable incitation au pêcher. A lui seul, Dean alliait l'innocence et la luxure. Et sa beauté naturelle frappait John en plein cœur comme un violent coup de poignard. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'ignorer ce qu'il éprouvait. Tout ça lui apprit que ce qu'il ressentait était loin d'être purement physique, cela allait bien au delà. Largement au delà.

John se souvient avec une exactitude presque absurde de la manière dont il avait finalement succombé à ces délires obscènes et répugnants. Il avait perdu le sens des réalités. Pendant des mois, il s'était efforcé de garder ses distances avec Dean, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination acharnée de l'adolescent. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Tout avait dégénéré le jour où il avait manqué de se faire tuer lors d'une chasse concernant un esprit vengeur. Et depuis lors, chaque fois que Sam n'était pas dans les parages, il se laissait aller entre les bras de Dean. Et même si c'était la pire chose qu'il puisse faire, il ne pouvait se résoudre à renoncer à lui.

Il chasse rapidement ces pensées de son esprit et se concentre sur le présent. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de résoudre cette affaire et limiter les dégâts au maximum. Mais pour ça il lui fallait échafauder un plan infaillible. Et ils n'étaient que 3. Mais il sait qu'il peut compter sur Sam et Bobby et même s'il s'est comporté comme un enfoiré de première envers le plus jeune de ses fils, il sait parfaitement que Sam ne va pas lui faire faux bond...


End file.
